Life's Like That
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: 4 different individuals from two seperate uiniverses are brought into the world of the Z-senshi by Bulma. The four people she brought to her world are Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan but there's something strange about them. . . DISCONTINUED.
1. Machine & Parallel Universes

"Oh come on! It won't kill you guys to come a bit closer!" Bulma said in an exasperated tone. "The thing won't do any harm! I swear!" she said into the cell-phone. Her friends were stand about 1 1/2 kilometres away from her. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, 18, Chi Chi, Krillen, Roshi, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten, Maron and the chibis; Pan and Bra.  
  
"Yeah sure and I'm the Queen of England." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "The others are afraid of being turned into giant fluffy pink talking bunnies . . . . . remember?!" he growled into his cell. The giant fluffy pink talking bunny story is for a rainy day, and I'll tell you about it after this story.  
  
"I turned you back didn't I? Well didn't I?!"  
  
"Yeah after 5 of your so-called-cures which only made me mutate into a . . . .cuter smaller thingamabob creature! Do you know how humiliating that experience was? And to top it all off YOU locked ME in a cage! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was being locked up and stared at all day long?!"  
  
"For crying out loud! Let me talk to Goku." Bulma snapped.  
  
"You won't have any better luck talking to that imbecile." Vegeta snorted. He tossed the phone at Goku who caught it with ease.  
  
"Bulma I will not go anyway near you and that machine. Sorry but after having seen how sickeningly cute Vegeta got to be as a bunny . . . . . . . I'd rather not risk it." The saiyan said apologetically, "Besides I have a family and all. . ."  
  
"So did Vegeta and I turned him back! Besides, you liked holding Vegeta." Bulma accused savagely.  
  
"But he was a bunny! He was the fluffiest softest cutest big-eyed bunny I ever s - oooofff! Vegeta!" Vegeta slammed a fist into the other saiyan's stomach scowling dangerously. Everyone else chuckled at Goku's words.  
  
"Will you shuddup about it?!" Vegeta snapped, "I don't like being reminded of that thank you very much!"  
  
"But it's - " Goku began but stopped short as he noticed Vegeta about to blast him. "I'll shut up now." Then into the phone he said in defeat, "All right all right we'll come. But if you turn us into bunnies. . . . Then I won't stop the others from tying you to a stake and burning you." He warned.  
  
"Good fine, fantastic! Just bring them over, kay? Thanks." Bulma hung up and started readjusting the knobs. "This is gonna be the best Inter- Dimensional Time Conveyer device in the universe!!!!" she beamed.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta shouted into her scouter. Vegeta turned 17 yesterday, she stood proudly at 5'4, on a cliff overlooking all the wreckage she herself had caused. Half of the princess's hair was gravity defying and spiked out behind her head, the rest flowed down her back in spikes. Her eyes were coal black - unfeeling and cold - her skin was always a gentle golden tan no matter what the weather; her mother's genes ensured that. She had a slim figure that would make most women jealous and a dark low seductive voice. Her tail lashed out behind her.  
  
Nappa's crackling voice came through the scouter, "Princess! I'm sorry, my scouter broke and I had to get another one from the ship."  
  
The high-born princess growled unmannerly, "I don't give a damn about the fucking scouter! All I want you to do is to destroy that part of the planet I assigned you, and I want it done fast. I've no time to stay here and chit - chat so get destroying!!!" she snapped. Vegeta turned of her scouter and looked at the damage she had done. "Weaklings, Mynoxs are such weak pathetic fools. Frieza must think I'm getting rusty, either that or he wants to show me off again." Vegeta scowled at that last thought. She tugged at her gloves.  
  
"Princess Vegeta." Raditz's voice resonated in her sensitive ear, "I'm done with my side. What should I do next?"  
  
"Go help Nappa then report back to me." she grunted. She clutched her head, something was wrong everything was spinning out of place.  
  
"Yes your majesty." The saiyan said quietly. His voice seemed so far away.  
  
Vegeta pulled the scouter off her ear, her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. "My head. . ." The princess looked up the sun and the moon seemed to mix together, the ground spun, everything ached. She lay on the ground sweating she shivering.  
  
Mynox was gone she was in the dark. . . the cold. . . she disappeared.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Piccolo ran down a hill. A mob of people were chasing the lone namek in an attempt to kill the 'child-murdering creature'. {This used to be fun when I was a child.} Piccolo thought wistfully about her younger days.  
  
Piccolo was taller than most men for seventeen and green, though she didn't have any pink spots on her like her Uncle Kami did. She had violet waist length hair, black eyes, and a nice slim figure. Her voice was low, indistinguishable between a male or a female, she had long pointy elfish ears and a sharp teeth.  
  
"The beast must not escape!" A villager shouted.  
  
Piccolo sighed, "5. . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . . Bang." The people started shooting their guns at her. {This gets so boring after the 100th time. . . . . whenever a child goes missing they always blame me. Then the next minute the kid shows up, jeez!}Piccolo thought. She jumped up into the air and flew up high behind a cloud. The villagers stopped dead in their tracks, then before you could say 'Cowards' they were up the hill and out of sight.  
  
"They just don't breed villagers like they used." The namek said. A smile played on her lips as she remembered how a villager caught her once and how they became fast friends. "I wonder when Jamie will return here."  
  
The girl grasped her head and looked around cautiously for danger. Instead everything spun and twisted and twirled. The moon the trees. . . they all collided and seem to mix in with one another. "What's . . . happening. . ?" she fell unable to support herself.  
  
But her body never touched the ground.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan looked down at the report card and sighed, he got such an awful mark. All A pluses but one A. His grades were really plummeting drastically this term (0.o?). And all because of that one girl that he couldn't forget, that haunted his dreams, that he saw everywhere. That girl that I refuse to name at the moment. He flew home slowly to try and avoid having to show his vile report card to his dear mother. Never in his life had he gotten anything below A+ and now this. . . . this . . . garbage of a grade. . . his perfect record shattered. He'd NEVER get into university now!!! (o.0')  
  
"It's all your fault!" he said. He pulled a picture of that girl but as soon as he looked at it he just couldn't be mad. "No it's not your fault. How could I ever blame someone a lovely as you? With your enchanting smile and exquisite grace? With your charming voice and beautiful eyes. . ." he sighed. "WHY DON'T YOU LIKE MEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?!" he shouted out.  
  
"You know if you shouted just a wee bit more, she might just hear you." Vegeta said dryly. He sped up beside the demi-saiyan, looked at him then shook his head.  
  
"Screw off! I need to think. . . about her." Gohan said dreamily.  
  
"Right. . . ." The prince thought for a moment, "You know delusional dreams is the first sign of insanity. . . . ."  
  
The demi-saiyan growled, "I'm not deranged crazed lunatic!!! Just a delusional dreamer - "  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Who needs a leash." he added. "I'm going now since you obviously would prefer to be alone to talk to a picture of someone that'll never be yours." Then he was gone.  
  
"What does he know?! Never be mine my ass! She will be mine mark my words Vegeta! SHE WILL!!!!!" Gohan shouted then gripped his cranium. "Ouch . . . . I shouldn't shout any more." Gohan landed onto the edge of a lake. He splashed some water into his face, "Migraine. . ." The demi-saiyan plunged into the lake his body descending lower and lower toward the bottom.  
  
He didn't drown but didn't surface either.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Goku looked down at the ocean watching the water slam into the cliff face. He sighed this was his first week of marriage anniversary and he didn't have a present for Chi Chi. His wife gave him a brand new gi she herself had made. But he, Goku, did not have a present for his wife. {Jeez being in a relationship with someone is really hard. Oh man, what can I get Chi Chi that she'll like? Diamonds. . nah too expensive. Gold. . . nah too hard to find. An apron. . . . she has a million of them. A book. . . no no too unromantic. Uh flowers! No. . . .too plain. I know! A pearl! That'll do! A black pearl. Goku you are a genius!}  
  
Goku jumped up and dived into the ocean. He looked around the bottom of the ocean for a pearl laying around in the open mouth of clam. {Hmm. . . I wonder if there are any clams here at all. . . . I think I'm going too far deep. . . } The saiyan tried to surface but found he couldn't move and kept going lower and lower. A breath of air escaped his throat and he struggled to breath in oxygen.  
  
The air bubbles that escaped his throat never made it to the surface.  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	2. Disbelief & Nicknames

"Yes!" Bulma squealed in delight, "Look! Look! The machine's picked up something! Four large entities!"  
  
Piccolo looked at the scientist warily, "What does this machine of yours do anyway?"  
  
Bulma grinned as she adjusted a knob and pushed a button making what appeared to be a swirling blue and silver hole, "Why it brings species of animals from other dimensions into our world!"  
  
Vegeta made a choking sound. Goku asked, "But what if you summon something really - you know - dangerous?"  
  
Bulma's grin widened, "That's what you're here for silly!" she clapped her hands together and pushed a big blue button, "Here we go! The machine is gonna bring the entities through the warp hole there and then - presto! Oh! Think of the possibilities! We'll be able to go to other universes parallel to our own! And - !"  
  
Bulma was cut off as a blur shot through the warp hole and crashed into a boulder going through it and crashing into the ground a few feet away. The thing that was shot out cried out in pain as it hit the ground. The thing was a woman with pine green skin and long violet hair - what's more was that she was dressed like Piccolo, 'cept she had a white bandanna and had no shoulder pads. The others around gaped in surprise but it was short lived as two more blurs zoomed by crashing through the boulder and landing - side by side - in deep grooves.  
  
The gang rushed toward the three figures turning them on their backs and gasping in astonishment. The two male figures looked uncannily like Gohan and Goku only younger - they both looked like teenagers roughly around sixteen - seventeen. Then there was the girl who looked like a namek but was clearly a female - which was strange considering that there was only one gender in that species. The girl groaned her hand twitching.  
  
The group just stared eyes wide at the three people then before anyone could stop him Roshi bent down and poked the girl stomach. Automatically the girl's hand grabbed his wrist and in the blink of an eye the girl was straddling him and had a dagger at his throat. "If you ever touch me again I'll - holy shit!!!!" she said jumping backwards wide eyed. "I killed five years ago!!! Don't you ever stay dead?!?!?!?" she cried in exasperation.  
  
Roshi sat up and looked at the girl, "Sorry to say, sweety, but I've never seen you before in my life. Although if you want . . . . . we could get to know each other better." He said the last phrase provocatively.  
  
The girl looked at him as if he were a ghost totally ignoring everyone else. "I tied you up on a stake and killed you!! Dammit!!! I even summoned Shenron and made a wish that you would never be resurrected again!!! What does it take for you to stay DEAD?!" she said the last phrase through gritted teeth. She jumped to her feet holding the dagger menacingly.  
  
Total silence met that statement. The girl looked around at the people standing a few feet away from her and sweat dropped. The girl stared at them and they at her, Bulma finally cleared her throat, "Um. I don't know how to say this but . . . . . uh . . . . . you're in a universe parallel to your own and I . . . uh . . . kinda brought you here . . . . ." she said trailing off.  
  
"Oh." The girl said, "So I'm in a parallel dimension. That would probably explain why it is still alive." She said dryly putting her dagger back in its hilt. She looked at them, "Full explanation, now." she crossed her arms glaring at Bulma.  
  
The blue haired scientist stuttered out her explanation, "So . . . that's how you got here." she finished.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh whoop - de - do. I got to be an involuntary participant in some whacked experiment intended to extract live unsuspecting individuals from their homelands into foreign territory." She said sarcastically. Then she looked at Bulma contemptuously, "Luckily I'm can adapt to abrupt changes in the environment. Unlike some creatures that can be so sensitive to atmospheric change that would probably cause them to die if exposed to carbon dioxide or oxygen or any other such elements this planet holds. Next time - do your homework."  
  
Bulma stared speechless for a moment, blushing furiously red. Vegeta bit back a snicker. Goku quickly intervened, "Anyway. I'm sure you probably all know our names, but I'll introduce you anyway." He said introducing everyone. "And what's your name?"  
  
The girl tsked, "I always suspected that Gohan would turn out a nerd, I don't blame 'im though its his ma's doing." she muttered, "My name's Piccolo."  
  
The gang stared and was about to inquire further when the two males below stirred. The Goku look alike sat up looking around dazed. The Gohan doppelganger groaned sitting up and clutching his head. "Where am I?" they said in unison, they looked at each other and gasped, "What the - ?!"  
  
Bulma sighed and explained to the other two what had happened. They introduced themselves as Goku and Gohan (big surprise). "Sorry if there was any inconvenience guys and girl." She said quickly.  
  
Piccolo - girl grunted, and the two Sons reassured her it was no problem. "So when do you send us home?" Goku - the parallel dimension one - asked.  
  
"Mom! Didn't you say there were four entities?!" Trunks exclaimed. The gang plus three looked at each other then they rushed back to the portal warp hole.  
  
When they got there they found it destroyed beyond recognition, there was a black haired girl sitting on a stump nearby with a bloody gash on her forehead. The girl was had blood dripping out of her mouth and her clothes were ripped and torn. The girl looked up, they all knew instantly that she was Vegeta's parallel counter part just from the hard deadly look in her eyes - eye - her left eye was open only a slit thanks to a bruise. Bulma stepped forward and started explain in a rush about what had happened.  
  
Vegeta - girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Trunks suggested that they all went back to Capsule Corp. since it would be better to talk there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Do you guys have any nicknames would could call you by?" Videl asked, "Well except for you Goku we can just call our Goku Kakarrot. Because, you know, it would be kinda awkward - "  
  
"V."  
  
"Pix."  
  
"Go."  
  
Videl blinked, "Okay then." she replied looking at everyone in the large living room.  
  
V was sitting on a couch bandaged up, wearing Bulma's clothing only they were a bit baggy but Bulma's bra was tight on the poor girl. "So how long did it take you to build that thing?" she asked hoarsely. Her voice was ragged from the scratches in her throat.  
  
Bulma smiled apologetically, "Three and a half years . . . . . but don't worry!" she added seeing the stunned looks on the fours's faces. "It only took that long because I had to experiment. I can rebuild it in a year and a half."  
  
"Wow. That is such a relief." Pix said dryly leaning against the wall.  
  
"So Go. What's the difference between our universes?" Gohan asked quickly cutting off Bulma's remark.  
  
Go looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Well. The way I figure it the only real difference is that Pix is a girl. And I also think that we come from the same universe only different times." He said with a shrug.  
  
"So what's in store for me in the future?" Pix asked dryly.  
  
"Well. Uh. You see. Sorry to say, but . . . " The demi-saiyan stuttered, "Um. Uh. You're married to Cell."  
  
Silence. Pix blinked staring at the boy in disbelief, "Married to Cell. Mon Dieu." She groaned. "So I guess this means I do accept his offer." She grumbled then she explained, "He made me an offer which was marry him or have the planet destroyed. So . . . . . has my future self committed suicide yet?"  
  
"Well actually. You're pretty happy with Cell and the kids."  
  
"Kids?!"  
  
"Yeah, there's four of them. Devane, Bragg, Baldevar, and Sloan. Devane is seven but she looks seventeen, she's a 5'10, has pale violet hair, black eyes, light green skin and she's studying in Oxford. Baldevar is Devane's fraternal twin the prodigal son and he and Cell don't get along, he looks just like you except he has black hair and he wears it in a mowhawk. Bragg is five looks fifteen he's studying at Harvard but he's getting transferred to Oxford in the fall, looks like a mix between you and Cell though he tends to look more like Cell. And Sloan she's just a baby right now but she's the most intelligent being on the planet so far - looks just like Cell except she's yellowish golden. And they all excel in martial arts."  
  
Pix's eye twitched then she opened a window and jumped out flying away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Sry for not updating. It's just that I have so many ideas and I want to type 'em all down it's just that I'm too energetic to sit down and just type, which is why I do it early in the morning before my brain figures out what I'm doing.  
  
I also redid some of the last chap. But it's just little tidbits of things. 


End file.
